Known vehicle body front structures often include a front end frame assembly extending in a vehicle-widthwise, also referred to as lateral, direction. Such vehicle body front structures can include left and right front side frames and left and right upper frames provided on external sides of the front side frames. External impact absorbers, also referred to as extension members, are provided on front ends of the front side frames and upper frames and a bumper beam is connected to the front of the front end frame assembly via these extension members.
The extension members can each be in the form of a crush can, which can provide for controlled deformation when the bumper beam is impacted. It can be difficult, however, to design a crush can to address both low speed and high speed crash conditions. Additionally, it can be difficult to design extension members to accommodate a narrow offset collision or a small offset impact area.